naruto_sekai_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans of Sunagakure
While some Hidden Villages are home to large clans with powerful kekkei genkai, Sunagakure is mostly made up of families that pass on acquired knowledge and secret techniques through the generations of their family name. The few clans that exist inside of Suna are often small in number, and not well known outside the walls of the village. Clans The Chikamatsu Clan '(近松一族, ''Chikamatsu Ichizoku) is one of the few clans in existence in which it's members are not necessarily related by blood. The Chikamatsu clan name broadly refers to users of the puppet ninja arts invented by Monzaemon Chikamatsu. The '''Higashi Family (東族, Higashi-zoku) is one of the three founding families of Sunagakure, and are touted as having one of the strongest nature-release kekkei genkai in existence: Magnet Release. The family is famous for having produced more Kazekage's than any other family or clan in Sunagakure. The Aki Family (明族, Aki-zoku), while not one of the founders of Sunagakure, has played a crucial and legendary role in the village’s military structure for almost as long as the village has stood. Their outstanding kekkai genkai, Scorch Release, is known for it’s immense offensive and destructive power, and its complete lack of versatility. The Omezō Clan (お目像一族, Omezō Ichizoku) is one of the three founding families of Sunagakure. The clan's kekkei genkai dōjutsu, the Shōkōgan (昌黄眼; literally meaning; Sunlight Yellow Eye), closely resembles the golden eyes of a falcon, and is often touted to be a direct counter to the infamous Sharingan in almost every way. The Nekoma Family (猫魔族, Nekoma-zoku) is one of the few families of Sunagakure. They are known for their borderline worship of felines and their ability to move within, and assimilate with, shadows through the use of Yin Release. It's members are touted to be exceptional, cat-like killers under the cover of night. The Hōki Family (ホウキ族, Hōki-zoku) is a matrilineal shinobi clan (and family) of medical-nin and information gatherers, and one of the three founding families of Sunagakure. The Hōki family is known for having the unique trait of an all-female bloodline; a result of the fact that women of the family are physically unable to give birth to male children. The Inugami Family (犬神族, Inugami-zoku) is a family of shinobi in Sunagakure known for their inherited kekkei genkai, Tsacanthropy; an affliction or ability that allows one to shapeshift into a Jackal, or a therianthropic hybrid jackal-like creature. Acute senses and incredible speed make Inugami family members some of the greatest hunters in the Land of Wind. The Shirogane Clan (白銀一族, Shirogane Ichizoku) is a branch of the Chikamatsu Clan, though its members are related by blood. Considered to be comprised mostly of depraved and immoral members, inhuman experiments with human puppets and physical enhancements/augmentations to the human body are commonplace within the Shirogane Clan. Many Foreign Clan (外国一族, Gaikoku Ichizoku, Literally meaning: ''Foreign Household) members also exist within Sunagakure as a result of a since discontinued project devised by the Second Kazekage. It's estimated that somewhere between 50 to 100 infants with various kekkei genkai were kidnapped from a number of countries and Hidden Villages during, and some time after, the First Great Shinobi War; in an effort to introduce new and rare bloodline abilities into established Suna families. While the program was abolished by the Third Kazekage; today, less than a handful remain, with most surviving children having been successfully integrated into the village’s lifestyle. Custom Clans ''(See a list of Custom Clans)